leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-4842500-20120322235431/@comment-112.201.56.204-20120323203710
1. If you are an AP carry Lux, you will (at some point) have to demand blue buff from your Jungler to effectively win your lane, or dish out damage better in clashes. Blue buff helps ALL AP Casters, so by saying that blue buff doesn't exist, you're pretty much giving yourself a self-imposed handicap. Not saying that you have to rely on it, granted a caster with blue buff is ultimately a lot more powerful than a caster without. If your team played properly, and all blue buffs were given to you (in the situation that you are the dominant AP carry), optimally you'd only have between ~2 minute intervals of not having Blue Buff, which makes all of your mana problems anything but nonexistent. 2. If you run out of OOM very quickly, given that you don't use LS for CS, then I think your team is doing poorly for your damage to be not at-par with the other team's level (If the other team has a higher level hence higher health hence harder to burst down, or better m-res items, etc). Then again, you were facing Graves, who is an abnormally sturdy carry, so it was only a mere case of bad matchup. 3. Try getting Rod of Ages, it gives crazy sustain, a huge amount of HP and 80 AP when maxed. It will basically be all the mana and health you need to accomplish what you need to do in a clash (which is kite (if your team is doing badly), deal as much damage as possible with your Q > E > R combo (if you are the AP carry), or finish off stragglers with R) 4. Run a standard AP carry page, don't just needlessly stack Mana Regen. Having so much MP/5 will give you the psychological impression that you will not run out of mana, which is downright impossible if you intend to keep all your skills constantly at cooldown. Try running a runepage with flat AP glyphs, quints, magic penetration marks and mp5/lvl seals. That way, your damage output would be high enough to compensate for the fact that you do not have to cast so much spells to dish out damage. And likewise, giving yourself a constraint as to your mana-regeneration problems will make you think twice and will at the same time make you more focused in attempting to land your Light Binding (not the LS as it is easier to land), which dishes out a wee bit more damage. I suppose you just need to play Lux a bit more to get a feel of how she's a mana-hungry mage who needs proper mana-management to be the lazormonster that she is. Provided that your team is good, also provided that you are quite adept in landing your Q (which would mean that you have had experience in accurate prediction of how your opponent might move, which you can only get through experience), not just your E. I've also gone down the Doran's Ring route, hands down, I honestly prefer the RoA build. Although there are times I can still afford to D-ring into Rabaddon immediately, provided the other team has no divers (i.e. Xin, Irelia, Noc, Jarv, Jax, Mao, etc.). Hope that helped!